


Don't do this

by VenerediRimmel



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, Post-Season/Series 03
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 09:33:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5823490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenerediRimmel/pseuds/VenerediRimmel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey si è sposato, nonostante Ian lo abbia supplicato di non farlo. Ian si è arruolato, sta per andare sul fronte di guerra, nonostante Mickey lo abbia supplicato di non farlo...<br/>Cosa accadrà quando saranno divisi? Ian riuscirà a non rimetterci la pelle? E riuscirà a tornare a casa? Ci sarà un lieto fine per loro due? Tutto questo lo scoprirete soltanto leggendo!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Parte I

**Author's Note:**

> Questa storia non prende in considerazione la stagione 4 (e seguito) poiché è stata scritta alla visione della fine della terza stagione.

**Don’t do this.**  
  
Parte I  
  
  
  
  
Alla fine si era arruolato. Lo aveva fatto perché non ne poteva più di vedere le cose andare a farsi fottere senza la possibilità di dirigerle. Si era presentato davanti all’ufficiale e aveva detto quelle poche parole, con la convinzione negli occhi e nel cuore. Voleva abbandonare tutto e tutti: La sua famiglia, Lip, Mandy e… Mickey. Voleva allontanarsi soprattutto da lui. Voleva lasciarselo alle spalle perché vederlo sposarsi con una donna, per volere di un padre che non sapeva accettarlo, era stato doloroso. E l’alcool non era stato affatto d’aiuto, come nessuna lacrima e come nessun fratello pronto a dargli una spalle su cui piangere.  
L’unica via d’uscita da tutto quel dolore era andarsene, arruolarsi. Combattere per il proprio paese, addirittura. Lontano da casa, in un paese in guerra, era convinto, avrebbe dimenticato tutto il marcio della sua vita. E avrebbe dimenticato anche Mickey.  
_Se ti frega almeno un po’ di me, Mickey. Non farlo._  
E l’aveva fatto. Si era comunque sposato. Perciò era chiaro che, nonostante gli avesse garantito la sua presenza, Ian non poteva avere ciò che davvero desiderava. Lui voleva Mickey e lo accettava. E per quanto Mickey volesse Ian, il suo problema era che non sapeva accettarlo.  
Perciò dopo averlo visto sull’altare con una puttana, decise di aver visto abbastanza. Di aver dovuto sopportare abbastanza. Non era Mickey la persona che lo avrebbe distrutto sul serio, l’unico che poteva mandarlo a farsi fottere doveva e poteva essere soltanto se stesso.  
  
Così il giorno dopo lo aveva fatto. Senza metabolizzare tanto le sue idee, si era alzato in un religioso silenzio, in quella casa piena di rumori, si era vestito e aveva fatto colazione. Poi era uscito di casa, velocemente, senza badare alle frasi della sorella o di Lip e si era diretto verso la fermata dell’autobus. Aveva atteso il mezzo con la mente completamente nitida, si era guardato la divisa che aveva addosso e consapevolmente sapeva che stava facendo la cosa giusta.  
L’unica cosa da fare, in quel fottutissimo momento di merda, era andarsene. Era andare a fare la guerra, perché quella che aveva dentro era assolutamente ingestibile.  
Quando arrivò a destinazione si fece coraggio e andò dall’ufficiale. Avrebbe parlato con sicurezza, avrebbe reso palese la sua volontà di arruolarsi, di andare al fronte e combattere. Perché era sempre stato quello che aveva voluto fare, perché perdendo l’unico uomo che poteva farlo desistere dalle sue ambizioni, non aveva più nessuno a trattenerlo.  
La guerra. Combattere per il proprio paese. Scappare dalla propria casa, dai problemi, dal dolore e da Mickey. Era la cosa giusta da fare.  
  
“Voglio arruolarmi, signore” Aveva detto, rigido sul posto in segno di rispetto.  
  
Poi era tornato a casa, come se non fosse successo nulla. Come se non dovesse partire il giorno dopo. Tornò completamente diverso, libero e senza pensieri. Poteva definirsi contento di abbandonare ben presto tutta quella merda? Sì, lo era.  
  
“Ian…?” Una voce alle sue spalle lo fece girare, il volto di Mandy lo fece catapultare nuovamente nella sua vita, quella dalla quale tanto voleva scappare. “Come stai?”  
Le chiese la ragazza, guardandolo sinceramente preoccupata. Ian fece spallucce e guardò verso il cielo con un sorriso piatto a incoronare il suo volto.  
  
“Hai altre cose di cui preoccuparti, Mandy” Tagliò corto, riferendosi alla situazione con Karen e Lip. Mandy indietreggiò, guardandolo spaventata ed esitante. Nemmeno lei era pronta a parlare di ciò che aveva commesso e le parole di Ian erano state una doccia fredda.  
  
“Avresti potuto parlare, ora mi spiego tutte quelle domande su mio fratello. Perché non me lo hai detto?” Sbottò la ragazza, avvicinandosi a Ian e afferrandolo per un braccio. Ian fece un passo indietro e la guardò corrucciato. Non aveva nessuna voglia di parlare di quell’argomento. Perché non le aveva detto niente? Perché forse stavamo parlando del fratello?!  
  
“Stiamo pur sempre parlando di tuo fratello…” Abbozzò con un sorriso ammaccato sul viso. Mandy annuì sorridendo come lui, per poi guardarlo da capo a piedi.  
  
“Senti, io…” Tentò la mora, ma Ian non la lasciò finire.  
  
“Mandy, ripeto, hai altro di cui preoccuparti. Io… andrò avanti. Sai, domani parto.” Sbottò senza riuscire a trattenersi. Doveva pur dirlo a qualcuno. E Mandy, nonostante tutto, era ancora la sua migliore amica. Anzi, l’unica.  
  
“Parti? Dove vai?” Chiese Mandy, fissandolo con circospezione. Dove poteva andarsene un Gallagher senza un soldo in tasca? Infatti, poi, come scossa da un lampo di genio, sbarrò gli occhi e lo guardò inorridendo. “Oh no, dimmi che non hai fatto una stronzata!” Disse, rabbrividendo. Ian sorrise e si guardò attorno, le macchine passavano dritto avanti a loro e il silenzio occupava la sua mente. Finalmente aveva trovato un modo per allontanare i suoi pensieri, di allontanare il dolore. Andarsene era assolutamente la soluzione, stava già guarendo.  
  
“Ma ti ha dato di volta il cervello?” Ian la guardò alzando un sopracciglio indispettito. No, era assolutamente cosciente. “Non devi farti questo per quel coglione di mio fratello…” Tagliò corto Mandy, guardandolo preoccupato. Ian alzò gli occhi al cielo, abbozzando un sorriso sghembo.  
  
“Forse tuo fratello era l’unico che avrebbe potuto fermarmi, ma non lo sto facendo per _lui._ Lo sto facendo _per me_. Ho sempre voluto arruolarmi, Mandy”  
L’amica non aveva saputo cos’altro aggiungere, così si erano salutati con un abbraccio, si erano sorrisi e si erano allontanati l’uno dall’altro. Quella probabilmente sarebbe stata l’ultima volta che si sarebbero visti. “Ti vengo a salutare, domani…Okay?”  
O forse no. Forse ci sarebbe stata un’altra ultima volta.  
  


*

  
  
Mandy tornò a casa e appena mise piede all’interno del piccolo salotto guardò in cagnesco il fratello, Mickey, mentre quest’ultimo sistemava uno scatolone pronto a finire, insieme ad un’altra dozzina, nel garage – il suo nuovo appartamento che avrebbe condiviso con la consorte.  
  
“Che cazzo hai da fissarmi?” Sbottò, quando gettando uno sguardo verso il nuovo arrivato si era ritrovato quello furente della sorella.  
  
“Ian sta andando a farsi ammazzare, ecco cosa ho da fissarmi. Sei un coglione!” Sbottò inviperita, come se non avesse null’altro da pensare, nient’altro per cui preoccuparsi. Come per esempio il problema “Karen”. A passi veloci si dileguò nella sua stanza, lasciando di sasso il fratello che la guardava come ipnotizzato e con la bocca leggermente aperta.  
  
“Che cazzo… Ehi!” Urlò poco dopo Mickey, seguendola verso la stanza. Spalancò la porta, che poco prima gli era stata sbattuta contro e cercò lo sguardo della sorella. “Che cazzo stai dicendo?  
  
“Si è arruolato, Mickey. Sta andando in guerra, porca puttana! Domani partirà, sei contento? Ora vai a farti fottere!” Sbottò Mandy, prima di spintonare il fratello al di fuori della sua stanza, mentre le lacrime iniziavano a scivolargli lungo le gote arrossate. Piangeva per troppe cose: Per i suoi sensi di colpa, per ciò che aveva fatto a Karen, per ciò che era successo con Lip. Ian era stata la valvola su cui sfogare tutta la sua frustrazione.  
  
Era rimasto senza parole, impalato davanti a una porta in faccia. Aveva ricevuto la notizia più… brutta della sua vita. Perfino peggiore delle intenzioni del padre di sposarlo con una puttana.  
Ian si era arruolato. Stava andando in guerra, probabilmente dall’altra parte del mondo. E, nel peggiore dei casi, da lì non sarebbe mai più tornato. Rabbrividì, mentre mandava al diavolo se stesso e la sua vita. Incenerì con lo sguardo sua moglie che ancora, inebetita dal matrimonio del giorno prima, sedeva sul divano. Lo stesso divano dove lui e Ian avevano scopato. Lo stesso divano dove erano stati scoperti dal padre. Lo stesso divano dove aveva perso i sensi a causa delle botte del padre. Lo stesso divano dove aveva dovuto sbattersi la puttana – che ora era sua moglie – davanti agli occhi indifesi di Ian Gallagher.  
_Non tutti riescono a sputare fuori quello che cazzo provano ogni minuto._  
  
“Scopiamo?” Udì alle sue spalle la voce della donna che a fatica riusciva a sopportare. Alzò gli occhi al cielo e ricacciò indietro le lacrime che, oramai, avevano preso il vizio di uscire senza il suo diretto controllo. “Chiudi il becco e va a farti fottere da qualcun altro” Disse, mentre si dirigeva verso la cucina. Prese una bottiglia di vodka e la tracannò velocemente.  
Quella sarebbe stata la sua triste vita senza Ian Gallagher. Doveva iniziare a farci l’abitudine.  
  


*

  
  
La notizia aveva scombussolato l’intera famiglia Gallagher. Era l’ora di cena quando Ian aprì bocca per dare la notizia della sua partenza. Mai momento fu più sbagliato.  
  
“Domani parto per il fronte” Se Carl lo aveva fissato con lo stupore a dipingergli il viso fanciullesco, come se volesse esprimere tutta l’invidia che stava provando nei confronti del fratello, così non fu per il resto della famiglia. Fiona lo fissò con la bocca e gli occhi spalancati e prima di prendere parola sbatté velocemente gli occhi e fissò il volto di Ian, ancora piuttosto scettica. “Cosa…?! Ti sei fottuto il cervello, Ian?”  
Lip si voltò a guardarlo, seduto accanto a lui, con la tipica faccia inespressiva. Forse, in quel momento, era l’unico a capire la vera intenzione del fratellastro.  
Frank non era presente, ma la sua reazione sarebbe stata la più atipica. Come il solito, insomma. Gli sarebbe mancato suo padre. Come tutta la sua famiglia.  
  
“Sei convinto o lo fai per quel coglione?” Farfugliò a voce spenta, mentre Fiona urlava contro Carl – che aveva appena espresso la sua intenzione di voler seguire il fratello sul fronte - e che, quindi, non poteva udire il loro scambio di battute.  
  
“Ho sempre voluto farlo… Mi ci voleva soltanto una motivazione in più!” Abbozzò, mentre mandava giù l’ennesimo boccone. Lip lo fissò accigliato.  
  
“È la guerra…” Tentò, ma Ian non lo lasciò continuare. “Stanne fuori, Lip!” E chiusero il discorso.  
Dopo la cena preparò la valigia sotto gli sguardi preoccupati e inquisitori di sua sorella Fiona e di suo fratello Lip. Nessun discorso propinato fino all’ultimo secondo gli avrebbe fatto cambiare idea.  
Probabilmente, nel peggiore dei casi, quella era l’ultima volta che lo vedevano tutto intero, vivo e vegeto in quella casa.  
Entrambi avevano un nodo alla gola, entrambi volevano fermarlo, ma entrambi sapevano che non potevano farlo.  
  
Il giorno dopo aveva salutato tutta la famiglia Gallagher sul ciglio della porta. Voleva avere l’ultimo ricordo di loro in quella casa, piuttosto che attraverso un finestrino del pullman. Li salutò uno ad uno e quando toccò a suo fratello trattenne il fiato per evitare di piangere.  
  
“Rompigli il culo, fratello!” Lo salutò Lip, con un accenno di saluto. Fiona invece lo guardò con gli occhi bagnati e gonfi, doveva aver pianto tutta la notte. Ian si chiese se lo avesse fatto soprattutto per lui, ma scacciò quei pensieri e le sorrise amorevolmente.  
  
“Torna tutto intero!” Gli disse Fiona, abbracciandolo. Ian annuì e sorrise impacciato. La sua partenza era una sua liberazione, ma probabilmente una tortura per le persone che tenevano a lui. _La sua famiglia._  
Quanto dolore stava inferendo a coloro che non lo meritavano, per una scelta che compiva a causa dell’unica persona che non teneva _abbastanza - nemmeno la metà del niente -_ a lui? Quando si voltò per incamminarsi verso il pullman vide Mandy sul ciglio del cancelletto. Fissava intensamente oltre le sue spalle. Ian si voltò a guardare il fratello, Lip, che aveva occhi solo per lui. Quando tornò sul viso della ragazza vide la consapevolezza di aver perso tutto riflesso negli occhi di lei. Attraversò il cancelletto e si sentì immediatamente avvolgere dall’abbraccio di Mandy, mentre Lip entrava velocemente dentro casa.  
  
“Non sapevo a che ora saresti partito, perciò sono venuta qui per non perdermi il mio _Addio…”_ Gli farfugliò la ragazza all’orecchio.  
  
“Non è un Addio, Mandy…” Disse Ian, anche se non ne era sinceramente convinto. Mandy annuì titubante, leggendo nel viso del ragazzo la sua stessa insicurezza.  
  
“Ho detto a Mickey della tua partenza…” Iniziò cercando una reazione negli occhi dell’uomo che aveva davanti. Ian spostò velocemente lo sguardo altrove, mentre lo stomaco si contorceva in ripetute capriole dolorose. “Non… l’ha presa molto bene. Stamattina non era nemmeno in casa, credo sia andato a ubriacarsi, come suo solito, in qualche palazzo abbandonato… Credo…” Tirò fuori con il disprezzo sulla punta della lingua e gli occhi rigonfi di lacrime inespresse.  
  
“Non farlo” Non era la prima volta che diceva quelle due parole. Sebbene le avesse dette, pregando un’altra persona, per un altro componente della famiglia Milkovich. “Non ho bisogno di sentirmi dire questo, Mandy. Non lo sto facendo per tuo fratello.”  
Mandy annuì semplicemente, alzando gli occhi al cielo e sbuffando per snodare il nodo alla gola che le si era formato mentre parlava. Era dura lasciare andare via l’unica persona che era sempre rimasta accanto a lei. Il suo migliore amico, nel giro di pochi minuti, non ci sarebbe stato più. Come non c’era più Lip. Come non c’era più nessun altro.  
  
“Allora, ciao… Ti scrivo, okay?” Disse, tentando di rassicurarla, mentre l’afferrava per una spalla e gliela stringeva forte. Mandy annuì nuovamente e si fece da parte per lasciarlo andare via.  
Era ora di dirgli Addio. Non lo avrebbe fatto a voce alta, perché come le aveva detto Ian quella non sarebbe stata l’ultima volta. Lo avrebbe detto a se stessa, perché per quanto tentasse di credere che non fosse così, che quello non fosse l’ultima volta in cui l’avrebbe visto, il resto del suo corpo le diceva il contrario: quello era un fottutissimo addio.  
  


*

  
  
Quella notte non aveva dormito, così con le prime luci dell’alba si era alzato ed era uscito di casa. Aveva portato con sé due bottiglie di whisky, ma lungo il tragitto era rimasto ben presto a mani vuote. Poi aveva preso un autobus, che lo aveva condotto dove il suo corpo gli diceva di andare. Non sapeva bene cosa stesse facendo, ma quando arrivò a destinazione si sedette sul marciapiede e attese. Attese come un barbone, con una bottiglia vuota tra le mani.  
Dopo due ore vide i risultati della sua lunga attesa. Si era trascinato verso il capolinea del pullman che avrebbe condotto il Gallagher _della sua vita_ verso una strada fin troppo lontana dal suo culo.  
Così, dopo il quinto autobus che vide fermarsi davanti a sé, alzando lo sguardo verso l’alto, incontrò quello perso e furente dell’unico uomo alla quale, sapeva dentro di sé, non poteva affatto rinunciare. E non era suo padre, come egli stesso credeva. E non era nessun altro. Era semplicemente Ian Gallagher.  
Ian fissò Mickey prima sorpreso e poi determinato ad andare oltre facendo finta di non riconoscerlo. Così lo aveva sorpassato, senza nemmeno salutarlo, e si era messo in attesa del suo pullman. Mickey aveva sorriso rammaricato, torturandosi un labbro mentre decideva sul da farsi.  
  
“Pensavo di meritare un fottuto addio” Borbottò, alzandosi e trascinandosi verso il ragazzo. Ian sorrise mestamente guardandosi attorno. Non c’era nessuno, soltanto loro due. E il pullman era in ritardo. Era forse un chiaro segno del destino?  
  
“Sarei passato per casa tua, se Mandy non mi avesse detto che eri già sparito stamattina. La vita da sposato deve occuparti già tanto tempo” Farfugliò tagliente, senza fissarlo negli occhi. Mickey lo fissò da capo a piedi, affondando le mani nelle tasche del cappotto nero.  
  
“Così te ne vai…” Incespicò, senza sapere bene cosa aggiungere. Evitando di rispondere alla frecciatina dell’altro. Ian alzò un sopracciglio.  
  
“Dammi il tuo fottuto addio, Mickey. E finiamola qui.” Tagliò corto il ragazzo. Era stanco. Mickey lo fissò con un sorriso spento sul volto. Poi annuì.  
  
“Vaffanculo, Gallagher! Cosa vuoi sentirti dire? Non andartene in guerra? Io. Non. Lo. So. Fare.” Disse, scandendo bene le ultime parole. Ian accentuò il suo abbozzo di sorriso.  
  
“Non ti ho chiesto di imparare. Ma se ti fosse fregato un po’ di me, non… Lascia perdere! _Non voglio essere quello che sputa fuori ciò che prova ogni minuto_ e poi sta arrivando il pullman, Mickey.” Farfugliò, osservando il mezzo trascinarsi verso di loro in lontananza. Mickey osservò verso la stessa direzione in cui lo sguardo di Ian era volto, poi tornò a guardarlo, mangiandosi il labbro inferiore.  
  
Non poteva lasciarlo andare così, senza la possibilità di farlo desistere. Cosa poteva _dargli_ per convincerlo a restare? Forse niente, visto che aveva fatto l’unica cosa che dava la dimostrazione di quanto poco gli importasse di lui. Eppure sapeva che si stava sbagliando Ian. Perché gli interessava e non voleva che se ne andasse con il rischio di rimanere ammazzato in guerra. Non poteva accettare una cosa del genere con la consapevolezza che era anche colpa sua. Non poteva permettergli di andarsene, lasciandolo così. Eppure lui si era sposato, lasciandolo senza speranze. Quella era la sua punizione?  
_Odiava_ _amare –_ se mai quello che provava potesse definirsi tale – quell’uomo… Era una continua tortura. E lo sarebbe stato per tutta la vita, se fosse partito, se se ne fosse andato.  
Quando il pullman si fermò davanti a entrambi, Ian fissò incerto il ragazzo, forse aspettandosi che questo dicesse qualcosa, ma Mickey rimase in silenzio a guardare il vuoto. Così Ian annuì, dandosi mentalmente dello stupido e lo oltrepassò velocemente, stando bene attento a non sfiorarlo nemmeno per sbaglio. Doveva tenersi ben lontano da lui o non avrebbe resistito, né dal spaccargli la faccia né dal baciarlo con violenza per alleviare tutta la sua frustrazione. No, sarebbe partito lasciandosi tutto alle spalle. Con il ricordo della sua intera famiglia sul ciglio della porta e con l’immagine di Mickey mentre si sposava con una prostituta subito dopo aver scopato con lui. Mandò giù il rospo e mise il primo piede sullo scalino. Ogni dolore si stava già dissipando. Mickey era quasi un lontano ricordo, sebbene fosse a pochi passi di distanza da lui.  
Mickey si girò a guardarlo, stringendo i pugni e mandando al diavolo qualsiasi cosa. Tranne se stesso, l’unico che meritava sul serio di andare a farsi fottere.  
_Non tutti riescono a sputare fuori quello che cazzo provano ogni minuto._  
  
“ _Non… farlo…_ Gallagher…” Aveva strascicato quelle poche parole con un filo di voce, che però era sicuro fossero giunte sino all’orecchio del ragazzo, perché lo vide pietrificarsi sul primo scalino del pullman. Lo stava pregando anche lui, con la paura di non essere ascoltato come lui stesso aveva fatto. Solo che la situazione era diversa.  
Lui sarebbe restato, il suo maledettissimo matrimonio era soltanto un pezzo di carta. Ian invece stava mettendo in gioco la propria vita, se ne stava andando a morire. Non poteva lasciarlo. Non poteva farlo sul serio.  
Avrebbe desistito. Si sarebbe girato, gli avrebbe sorriso, contento di aver sentito quelle parole e l’avrebbe baciato. Sì, l’avrebbe baciato. E Mickey se ne sarebbe fregato del fatto che tutti potessero vederli, perché l’unico uomo capace di mandarlo al manicomio sarebbe rimasto. Il _suo_ Gallagher non sarebbe andato a morire. Avrebbe continuato a vedere quelle iridi, quella bocca, a sentirsi nudo e appagato sotto la sua presa possente. Avrebbe avuto ancora la _sua bocca calda_ tutta per sé. Non era capace di dirgli tutto questo, Mickey, ma era capace di pensarlo. Se solo Ian avesse potuto udire tutti i suoi pensieri, non si sarebbero ritrovati in quella situazione.  
Se l’amore può definirsi un errore, Ian Gallagher non sarebbe salito su quel fottutissimo pullman della morte.  
  
“Allora ragazzo? Cosa hai deciso di fare? Sali oppure no?” Gracchiò una signora sulla settantina d’anni, mentre l’autista lo fissava, incerto se chiudere le porte oppure lasciarlo scendere. Mickey tentennò sul posto con la tentazione di afferrare l’uomo per il cappotto e tirarlo verso di sé e il desiderio di vederlo girarsi e decidere da solo sul da farsi.  
Soltanto che Ian Gallagher non si voltò. Né tanto meno rispose alla vecchia signora. Si limitò a piegare la testa verso il basso e a salire gli ultimi due scalini rimasti. Così l’autista chiuse definitivamente le porte, guardando per un ultimo istante l’uomo che restava sul marciapiede con lo sguardo atterrito e pallido. Ian Gallagher aveva fatto la sua scelta: combattere sul fronte.  
Mickey non lo avrebbe rivisto mai più e quello era stato il loro fottutissimo addio.  
Quando Ian si sedette sul primo posto libero che trovò, sospirò.  
L’unico uomo che avrebbe potuto fermarlo sul serio, c’aveva provato. Ma lui se ne era andato, era salito sul pullman, stava andando dall’altra parte del mondo. Perché?  
Perché si era sentito una seconda scelta ed era arrivato il momento di non esserlo più e con Mickey questo non poteva accadere.  



	2. Parte II

** Parte II – Il ritorno del morto vivente. **

  
  
La notizia della sua morte era arrivata quattro mesi dopo la sua partenza. “Una tragica _scomparsa: Philip Gallagher è dato per disperso._ ”  
Purtroppo, però, tutti i componenti della famiglia Gallagher sapevano che non era Lip ad essere scomparso sul campo di battaglia, dall’altra parte del mondo, - visto che il biondino era proprio dietro le spalle di Fiona quando aveva aperto la porta ai due ufficiali - eppure avevano capito bene, tutti quanti, cosa fosse successo: Il terzogenito, Ian, era quello a essere dato per disperso.  
Ian si era arruolato dando il nome del primo fratello maschio, che oltre a essere maggiorenne, possedeva perfino quell’inutile pezzo di carta tanto agognato per riuscire ad arruolarsi: il diploma.  
E ora era disperso, praticamente irrintracciabile. E nessuno dei componenti della famiglia Gallagher poteva denunciare una menzogna del genere, altrimenti ci sarebbero state delle assurde conseguenze che, era chiaro, sarebbe stato meglio evitare. Il loro Ian Gallagher, che molto probabilmente era morto come un eroe, a quella ufficializzazione sarebbe stato considerato uno stolto: “Lo stupido minorenne americano morto ammazzato e ricordato senza gloria”.  
Eppure se esisteva una piccola possibilità di ritrovarlo avrebbero dovuto far qualcosa.  
  
“Cosa è successo?” Aveva chiesto flebilmente Fiona, cadendo sulla poltrona del salone, mentre i due ufficiali si facevano avanti all’interno della casa.  
  
“La sua squadra era in missione e si sono imbattuti nel peggio, signora. Abbiamo ritrovato sei corpi senza vita, ma vostro fratello è… scomparso. Lo abbiamo cercato ovunque, ma non è stato facile, abbiamo perso anche altri uomini.” Aveva spiegato uno dei due ufficiali con sguardo rammaricato. “Dobbiamo solo sperare che sia vivo e che, in qualche modo, si presenti all’ambasciata americana… ovunque egli sia.” Sentenziò l’altro, senza però credere in ciò che diceva. Era quello che lesse Lip nello sguardo dei militanti: Non c’erano speranze che suo fratello fosse ancora vivo. E qualora lo fosse non aveva nessuna possibilità di rimanere in vita ancora per molto.  
Quando i due uomini abbandonarono casa Gallagher, Lip uscì di casa senza spendere altro fiato. Tutti erano rimasti senza parole, tutti avevano bisogno di piangere e sfogare la morte di Ian. Lip, però, non riusciva a costringersi a stare in quella casa, doveva assolutamente abbandonarla per respirare aria meno viziata. Così si condusse, trascinato da un’inspiegabile forza, sulla strada. Si accese velocemente una sigaretta e inalò il fumo. Se ne avesse avuto il coraggio, avrebbe tanto voluto soffocare con quel fumo e seguire, così, il fratello dall’altra parte, perfino all’inferno.  
Si sentiva perso. Erano stati difficili quei quattro mesi. Erano stati vuoti e silenziosi. L’assenza di Ian era stata un buco irriducibile nella sua vita. E ora sapeva che nessun ritorno avrebbe ricolmato quel vuoto. Non aveva nessuna ragione, perciò, di continuare a esistere.  
Arrivò davanti casa Milkovich e la guardò svuotato da ogni emozione umana. La dimora era la solita: trasandata e a pezzi.  
Lip non si domandò nemmeno il perché fosse lì. Ovunque avesse potuto andare, alla fine era finito davanti quella maledetta casa.  
Quando vide il corpo di Mickey uscire dalla porta d’ingresso, una decina di minuti dopo, indurì la mascella e l’ultima emozione umana annebbiò gli occhi e la mente del ragazzo. Mickey lo fissò circospetto appena iniziò a dirigersi verso il cancelletto, poi rabbrividì inconsapevolmente. Era arrivato il giorno.  
  
“Che cazzo ci fai qui?” Chiese a quel punto il ragazzo, aprendo il cancelletto di casa e oltrepassandolo. Lip lo fissò furente mentre tirava fuori dalle tasche entrambi i pugni serrati. Poi non ci pensò due volte e lo colpì in vita con tutta la rabbia e la forza che possedeva. Mickey indietreggiò, piegandosi in due per il dolore e trattenendo il respiro per l’improvviso colpo. Non vedeva Lip da mesi, ma se avesse saputo che il loro incontro sarebbe stato di quel tipo avrebbe, di certo, continuato ad evitare di incontrarlo.  
  
“M-ma che cazzo… ?” Boccheggiò, tentando di riprendere fiato.  
Lip, senza rispondergli e accecato dall’insana e furente rabbia di ammazzare colui che era la causa di tutto, tirò un calcio sul ginocchio dell’altro, gesto che portò Mickey a inginocchiarsi davanti al Gallagher che lo stava picchiando senza pietà e, soprattutto, senza spiegazioni.  
Mickey urlò dolorante. Mandy, sentendo le grida del fratello, si era apprestata a uscire di casa per vedere cosa stesse accadendo, sebbene fosse ancora in pigiama.  
Quando Mandy vide Lip gonfiare di botte suo fratello, sbarrò gli occhi e accorse in difesa di Mickey, frapponendosi tra i due.  
  
“Cosa cazzo è successo Lip?” Urlò, poggiando una mano sul petto del biondino. Lip la fissò con gli occhi lucidi, poi abbassò lo sguardo sulla mano della ragazza, come un perdente. Mandy capì all’istante senza bisogno di alcuna spiegazione e non riuscì a trattenere un gemito di dolore, mentre gli occhi le si inumidivano già con qualche lacrima salata. Mickey alzò lo sguardo su entrambi per capire cosa stesse accadendo e capì anche lui dai loro sguardi tesi e cupi. Sperando però di aver colto male, chiese per rassicurarsi: “ _Gallagher…?”_ Ma non riuscì a continuare, perché la voce gli si spezzò in gola. Calò il silenzio quando sia Mandy sia Lip capirono che quel cognome non era stato pronunciato per riferirsi a Lip, ma piuttosto al ragazzo che li aveva abbandonato per la guerra, quattro mesi prima. Ogni dubbio divenne certezza e il mondo di Mickey crollò una seconda volta.  
  
“È colpa tua se è morto” Farfugliò crudo Lip, rificcandosi le mani in tasca e abbandonando i fratelli Milkovich senza dire altro. Mandy non vedeva il suo ex ragazzo da mesi, ma avrebbe volentieri continuato a non vederlo, se avesse saputo che, ritrovandosi davanti a lui, avrebbe avuto una notizia del genere. Mickey rimase a terra con la bocca spalancata e il cuore a pezzi. Avrebbe tanto voluto essere picchiato ancora _e ancora_ , se l’alternativa era di ricevere quella notizia.  
Erano passati quattro mesi, lenti e dolorosi. Sempre con la sensazione di essere in attesa. Entrambi i fratelli Milkovich aspettavano. Che cosa, tuttavia, era un mistero.  
Ora, però, quell’incognita era stata svelata. Avevano sempre aspettato la notizia della morte di una delle persone più importanti della loro vita ed ecco come si erano ritrovati a reagire: rimanendo senza fiato, senza più una parola a commentare quel momento, senza nemmeno una lacrime con cui sfogare… che cosa? Tanto già sapevano come sarebbe andata a finire. Soltanto che non avevano mai avuto il coraggio di metabolizzare il fatto che Ian Gallagher, migliore amico e amante, non sarebbe mai più tornato da loro.  
  
“Ha ragione Lip. È colpa tua se è morto” Sentenziò Mandy, allontanandosi dal fratello per rincasare. Mickey rimase con lo sguardo basso, mentre a fatica lottava contro il nodo in gola che lo accusava delle stesse parole che la sorella e Lip gli avevano gettato addosso. Se fosse stato per Mickey sarebbe rimasto tutto il tempo necessario in quella posizione, tutto il tempo ad aspettare che la morte lo facesse suo. Ma, come una perfetta punizione divina, la Morte non passò davanti casa Milkovich quel giorno e il ragazzo attese invano la sua sentenza.  
  


*

  
  
Quando aprì gli occhi tentò di ricordare dove fosse, ma la sua mente, oltre a essere completamente vuota, era anche piuttosto annebbiata. Il suo corpo completamente freddo era coperto da una coperta leggera. Gli spifferi di quella stanza congelavano le sue articolazioni e un dolore alla testa gli bloccava il respiro.  
  
“Finalmente ti sei svegliato (*)” Disse un uomo in una lingua incomprensibile che il ragazzo non riuscì a comprendere. “Così potrai dirmi il tuo nome (*)” Il ragazzo, sdraiato su un giaciglio improvvisato, fissò l’uomo che aveva davanti. Doveva essere un arabo come la lingua con cui stava interagendo. Il ragazzo accigliò lo sguardo e una fitta di dolore lo accecò, facendolo sussultare sul posto. L’arabo si avventò sul ragazzo con un insolito sorriso sul volto.  
  
“Non mi capisci, vero? (*)” Continuò l’arabo, sistemandogli una benda sul viso. “Essere ferito tu” Farfugliò subito dopo in un inglese elementare. Finalmente l’altro riuscì a capirlo e annuì flebilmente. “Sapere come tu chiamare?” Chiese nuovamente l’arabo. Il ragazzo ci pensò un momento. Come si chiamava? La mente non gli diede nessuna risposta. Possibile che non lo sapesse?  
  
“N-non lo so…” Farfugliò a quel punto, particolarmente confuso. La gola secca gli bruciò quando disse quelle poche parole L’arabo annuì mestamente e si riposizionò sulla sedia accanto al letto, versando in un bicchiere un po’ d’acqua.  
  
“Tu, ripetere sempre un nome quando era privo di sensi.” Disse l’arabo, faticando con una lingua completamente diversa da quella madre, mentre si ergeva nuovamente verso l’altro per aiutarlo a bere un po’ d’acqua.  
Il ragazzo lo guardò a fatica, ogni piccolissimo movimento gli procurava dolore. “Tu ripetere sempre: Mickey. Mickey. Mickey. Essere questo il tuo nome?” Chiese, dopo averlo fatto bere e posando il bicchiere vuoto su un comodino improvvisato.  
  
Un paio di occhi celesti occuparono la sua mente vuota.  
_Mickey,_ riuscì a pensare. Non lo sapeva se questo fosse il suo nome, però quelle iridi, sì, sapeva che erano di qualcuno che conosceva. Sì, ma di chi?  
  
“N-non lo so… Forse” Borbottò con una smorfia quando un dolore alla tempia lo colpì, accecandolo nuovamente.  
  
“Ora riposare, _Mickey_. Tu gravemente ferito. Penseremo dopo alla tua memoria…”  
  
Chiuse gli occhi e tornò ben presto a dormire. Nessun sogno occupò la sua mente nei giorni a seguire. Soltanto quei due occhi celesti, intensi, amari, voluttuosi che cercavano di dirgli qualcosa, di ricordargli chi fosse… Però Ian Gallagher non sapeva ancora ricordare.  
  


*

  
  
“Essere stato colpito da una bomba, tu e tua squadra. Tutti morti, ma tu no. Così preso te e portato in casa mia. Se scoprire me, uccidere tutta mia famiglia. Tu deve guarire presto. Tu andare, mh, ambasciata (*) americana… Così essere tutti in salvo” Aveva tentato di spiegarsi l’arabo, un paio di settimane dopo il suo rinvenimento. Ian aveva ripreso, pian piano, le forze, sebbene la memoria fosse ancora annebbiata da un vuoto e silenzio assordante. L’uomo continuava a chiamarlo Mickey, l’unico nome che nelle notti di delirio tornava a sussurrare inconsciamente. Eppure il ragazzo sapeva che, probabilmente, quello non era il suo nome, ma piuttosto quello di qualcuno a lui _caro_. Il proprietario di quelle iridi, forse.  
  
“Come ti chiami?” Sussurrò, alzandosi dal letto per accertarsi che stesse meglio. Il corpo era completamente guarito, mentre una cicatrice, lunga dieci centimetri circa, sulla nuca gli ricordava cosa fosse realmente successo. La toccò seguendo il punto in cui iniziava fino a quello in cui terminava, vicino alla tempia destra. Era un segno che lo avrebbe accompagnato per il resto della sua vita, ricordandogli ciò che ancora non riusciva a far tornare nitido nella propria mente.  
  
“Aamir… e sono felice di vedere te in piedi” Farfugliò l’arabo, aiutandolo a sorreggersi. Ian sorrise e annuì flebilmente. “Quanto è lontano da qui l’ambasciata americana, Aamir?”  
  
“Non molto, Mickey. Accompagnare stanotte con il buio, così tutti salvi” Farfugliò Aamir, sorridendo felice. Ian annuì nuovamente. Sarebbe tornato a casa, benché non ricordasse ancora dove fosse.  


*

  
  
“Come ti chiami figliolo?” Chiese un ufficiale una volta giunto all’ambasciata americana, Ian lo fissò circospetto, rigido sul posto come se fosse nato per essere un soldato.  
  
“Non lo ricordo, signore. Sono stato ritrovato due settimane fa da un arabo che, rischiando di essere scoperto dalla propria gente, mi ha permesso di guarire nella sua casa. Ed è stato lui stesso a condurmi qui. Credo di aver perso la memoria, signore. Ho preso un brutto colpo, sono fortunato a essere vivo…” Disse velocemente senza titubare nemmeno un istante. L’altro rimase ad ascoltarlo, studiandolo da capo a piedi.  
  
“Sì, devi esserlo sicuramente. Hai la tua medaglietta?” Chiese. Ian si toccò velocemente sul petto. No, non l’aveva. Anche quella doveva essere andata perduta, come i suoi ricordi.  
  
“No, signore” Rispose mestamente. L’ufficiale sorrise. “Non è un problema, sarai sicuramente stato dato per disperso perciò ti cercheremo tra quei sfortunati che non hanno avuto la tua stessa fortuna di vivere… Poi ti riporteremo a casa.”  
  
Due ore più tardi, trascorse in attesa, davanti ad un ufficio di quell’immensa villa, Ian ebbe la possibilità di sapere il suo vero nome. E non si era sbagliato quando aveva creduto che non fosse “Mickey”, perché lo stesso ufficiale che lo aveva accolto, ora lo guardava con un sorriso contento, segno che lo avevano trovato tra i tanti sperduti.  
  
“Ciao Philip Gallagher, siamo veramente felici di riaverti con noi. È questo il tuo nome e la tua famiglia sarà felice, quanto noi, di riaverti a casa” Sentenziò, stringendo la spalla di Ian.  
  
Philip Gallagher. Era così che si chiamava. Purtroppo, però, nemmeno a quella constatazione i suoi ricordi tornarono a fargli visita.  
  


*

  
  
Fiona armeggiava con una busta della spesa, quando bussarono alla porta. Non aspettava nessuno. I ragazzi erano a scuola, Frank era al bar a bere, senza dubbio, mentre Lip era al piano di sopra.  
Pensò che fosse la sua migliore amica, quando andò velocemente ad aprire la porta d’ingresso e rimase senza fiato quando si ritrovò lo sguardo perso e confuso del fratello che credeva morto.  
  
“I-ian?” Farfugliò, mentre il sopracciglio dell’ufficiale si alzava notevolmente. Fiona concentrò l’attenzione sull’altro uomo che cingeva le spalle di suo fratello e ansimò, indietreggiando.  
  
“IAN, scendi…tuo…fratello LIP… è... qui” Urlò tentando di rimediare, mentre andava ad abbracciare velocemente il fratello che credeva morto. Ian glielo permise nonostante il viso della sua presunta sorella non gli ricordasse ancora nulla.  
  
“Il ragazzo è arrivato all’ambasciata americana tre giorni fa. Ha perso la memoria, signorina” Aveva detto poco dopo l’ufficiale, fissando prima la donna e poi il soldato.  
  
“C-cosa?” Boccheggiò Fiona, mentre il vero Lip scendeva al piano di sopra con uno sguardo piuttosto confuso. Quando gli occhi di Lip incontrarono quelli del fratello, che credeva essere morto, sussultò sul posto e il suo sguardo, spesso privo di espressione, mutò in meraviglia e sincera gratitudine verso un Dio al quale non aveva mai riposto nessuna fiducia.  
Si affrettò a raggiungere il salotto e quando Fiona lo guardò con un sorriso incerto e il volto rigato da copiose lacrime, Lip non disse niente, ma si limitò ad abbracciare il senso di una vita che credeva aver perso per sempre.  
  
L’ufficiale si congedò qualche minuto dopo aver spiegato la situazione. Lasciando un Ian Gallagher piuttosto insicuro.  
  
“Non mi chiamo nemmeno Lip, vero?” Chiese Ian, appena l’ufficiale era sparito dietro la porta d’ingresso. Fiona e Lip si osservarono prima di scoppiare in una risata, ricolma di felicità. Poi negarono entrambi con la testa.  
  
“Io sono Lip e tu, fratello, hai fatto un gran casino” Disse il biondino, affrettandosi a riabbracciare velocemente il fratello ritrovato. Ian glielo permise nuovamente, ancora scosso.  
  
“Perciò io sono…” Chiese, guardando prima la donna e poi l’uomo poco più basso di lui.  
  
“Ian. Tu sei Ian…”  
Ian Gallagher. Sì, sentiva che quel nome era suo… anche se non sapeva esattamente come e perché.  
  
“Ricordi qualcosa?” Chiese la sorella. “I dottori cosa dicono sulla tua condizione?” Continuò senza lasciare modo che il ragazzo potesse risponderle.  
  
_Due occhi celesti, curiosi, mesti, lucidi._ Ecco quello che ricordava. Nient’altro. “Non ricordo nulla… però i dottori dicono che, con il tempo, ho tutte le possibilità che la memoria torni a farmi visita” Disse sarcastico, grattandosi goffamente il capo. “ Devo solo frequentare tutto ciò che potrebbe aiutarmi…a ricordare” Continuò. Entrambi annuirono e lo accolsero nella sua casa.  
Era il momento di ricominciare e aiutare chi credevano di aver perso a ritrovare la sua vita, la sua memoria.  
  


*

  
  
Erano passati tre giorni e della memoria di Ian Gallagher ancora non c’era stata nessuna traccia. Ogni tanto il ragazzo senza memoria credeva di rivivere certe situazioni, come quando aveva trovato colui che poi scoprì essere il padre sdraiato al suolo completamente privo di sensi e odorante come un maiale ubriaco. Sì, Ian era convinto che non fosse la prima volta in cui una scena del genere gli si prospettava davanti agli occhi e Lip, il fratello maggiore, gli aveva dato la conferma. Infatti la mattina dopo aver fatto ritorno a casa, scendendo al piano inferiore, trovò Frank sdraiato a terra senza sensi. Lip, che scese subito dopo di lui, aveva osservato prima l’uno e poi l’altro, per poi scoppiare in una sonora risata.  
  
“Quello è Frank. E se, diavolo, ti ritorna la memoria grazie a lui sarà la prima cosa giusta che fa nella vita!” Sentenziò, dando una pacca consolatoria al fratello, sedendosi subito dopo su una sedia attorno al tavolo. Tutti gli sguardi dei fratelli erano stati strani e quasi fastidiosi. Fiona lo aveva osservato, preoccupata, come la sua sorella più piccola, Debbie. Carl, invece, lo aveva fissato come se fosse una preda, Frank non lo osservava affatto e Liam, il più piccolo, era forse l’unico a guardarlo privo di espressione, sebbene fosse anche lui piuttosto sorpreso di vederlo lì.  
Il morto era invece vivo, questo pensavano tutti quanti di lui.  
La sera prima, quando avevano fatto tutti ritorno a casa, erano rimasti in silenzio guardando colui che credevano fosse un miraggio. Poi lo avevano accolto con abbracci e baci ai quali Ian si era lasciato abbandonare. Nessuno però lo aveva aiutato a ricordare. Eppure era sicuro che quella fosse la sua famiglia. Nessuno, poi, si chiamava con l’unico nome che lo torturava durante le notti inconsce. Nessuno aveva quelle uniche iridi che riusciva a ricordare. Chi era Mickey? E di chi erano quegli occhi?  
  
I giorni, così, erano stati difficili ma erano trascorsi. Tre giorni in cui ogni componente della famiglia Gallagher aveva tentato di aiutare Ian a ricordare, purtroppo con scarso successo.  
  
“Stai con qualcuna?” Chiese Ian, il terzo pomeriggio dal suo ritorno, al fratello maggiore. Lip aveva sorriso guardandosi attorno e poi aveva negato.  
  
“L’ultima ha ficcato sotto la mia ex…” Bofonchiò sarcastico, sebbene il discorso fosse ancora difficile da affrontare per lui. Già, _Mandy._  
  
“E io…stavo con qualcuna?” Chiese Ian. Sapeva di non essere attratto dalle donne, ma sapeva anche che quello era un campo difficile da affrontare. Soprattutto se la sua famiglia non sapeva che… fosse gay.  
Lip allungò la bocca in un sorriso canzonatorio. “No, non sei mai stato con qualcuna… I tuoi interessi sono per… l’altro sesso.” Rispose il fratello, accendendosi velocemente una Marlboro e passandola al fratello, che la prese di slancio, come se fosse un’abitudine. Anche quel gesto gli ricordava qualcosa di già vissuto.  
  
“Sì, lo sapevo di essere gay…solo…” Titubò, lasciando la frase sospesa in aria. Lip intuì e sorrise nuovamente. “Hai avuto una storia con il proprietario del negozio dove lavoravi, non è andata e Kash è sparito. Poi con…” Lip si fermò pensando con rammarico al ragazzo che non voleva nemmeno nominare di fronte al fratello ritrovato.  
  
“Con…?” Insistette Ian, guardando il fratello con un cipiglio incompreso. Lip negò con la testa e si alzò dal letto. “Vieni, andiamo a fare una passeggiata…” Bofonchiò, raggiungendo velocemente la porta della stanza.  
  
“Ma…” Titubò Ian, inalando il fumo della sigaretta.  
  
“Andiamo, ne parliamo fuori di qui”  
  
Così Ian lo aveva seguito senza discutere ulteriormente. Non sapeva che alcuni dei suoi ricordi stavano per tornare.  
Passeggiarono per una decina di minuti, prima di fermarsi davanti a una casa trasandata.  
  
“In questa casa ci abita la mia ex e la tua unica amica: Mandy” Disse Lip, dopo un rigoroso silenzio.  
  
Mandy. Capelli neri, occhi cupi e sempre contornati da una matita nera. Piercing sul naso. La ricordava, Ian. Era la sua migliore amica. Sorrise di slancio a quella meccanica descrizione della ragazza, che la sua mente gli aveva riproposto.  
  
“La ricordi, Ian?” Chiese Lip, decifrando il suo sguardo. Ian fissò il biondino con circospezione, come se il suo tono di voce descrivesse quanto il fratello non fosse contento di ricevere quella notizia. Ian annuì leggermente. “La mia mente l’ha appena descritta… Non so, non la ricordo ma so di conoscerla…” Sussurrò. Lip annuì e aprì il cancelletto. “Ho avuto la stessa sensazione con te e Fiona” Disse titubante, non sapendo quanto le sue parole fossero vere o false.  
  
“Sarà felice di vederti, vieni.” Affermò allora il fratello, avanzando verso la porta d’ingresso.  
  
Quando bussarono attesero qualche secondo in silenzio prima che un uomo gli aprisse la porta. “Chi cazzo è che rompe le pal…?!”  
Poi il silenzio diventò assordante, soprattutto nella mente di Ian, che sentì improvvisamente la mente squarciarsi in mille ricordi. Guardò il ragazzo che lo fissava spiazzato e con la bocca leggermente aperta. Fissò i suoi occhi. Due iridi azzurre, lucide, spiazzate, meste e profonde. Quegli occhi, quel tormento. _Mickey._  
  
“Mickey?” Gracchiò Ian, privo dell’intenzione di parlare. Quel nome era uscito talmente tante volte  inconsciamente fuori dalla sua bocca, che quella era palesemente una pallida riproduzione di tutti i vaneggiamenti subiti da quando aveva perso la memoria. Il ragazzo che li aveva accolti con parole crude sembrava, però, aver perso la facoltà di parlare e Lip osservava il fratello senza nessuna emozione a dipingere il suo volto, soltanto l’incredulità. “Tu… s-sei Mickey?” Chiese nuovamente, indurendo la mascella, scosso da un’incomprensibile rabbia. Mickey rabbrividì, piantandosi di sasso sul posto. Non sapeva che dire, né tanto meno cosa fare. Quella doveva essere una fottuta immaginazione, doveva smetterla di farsi le canne. Non gli bastava che il ricordo di Ian Gallagher lo torturasse nelle notti ricolme di incubi, ora perfino durante il giorno partivano i suoi vaneggiamenti.  
Mickey Milkovich stava impazzendo lentamente senza Ian. Ne era fottutamente certo.  
  
“Che razza di gioco perverso è questo?” Farfugliò Mickey guardando il vuoto, mentre si asciugava malamente le lacrime sul principio dei suoi occhi. Lip osservò Mickey e non rispose, mentre la figura di una donna si avvicinava all’ultimo ragazzo che aveva parlato.  
  
“Vuoi chiudere quella cazzo di porta, Mickey?” Urlò Mandy prima di perdere completamente – anche lei – la facoltà di fare qualcosa di sensato. Guardò prima il suo ex ragazzo, Lip, e lo stomaco le si capovolse in una capriola dolorosa. Ma quando lo sguardo le cadde sull’altro, il cuore precipitò in una corsa irregolare di battiti.  
Non. Poteva. Essere. Vero.  
  
“I-Ian…?!” Gracchiò, prima di saltargli al collo per abbracciarlo, mentre i singhiozzi la facevano sussultare tra le braccia dell’uomo che aveva finalmente e miracolosamente ritrovato. “Mandy…” Farfugliò Ian, abbracciandola, mentre il suo sguardo non riusciva a staccarsi dal viso del ragazzo, ancora in trance, e che aveva avuto la conferma fosse l’unico che ricordava in tutto quel vuoto.  
  
“Sei…vivo” Farfugliò Mandy, staccandosi dalla presa per guardarlo. Il suo sguardo cadde sulla cicatrice sulla nuca ancora rasata. La toccò con due dita e rabbrividì. Ian sorrise, mentre la guardava felice. Ricordava attimi.  
  
“Aspetta, tu ti ricordi di Mickey?” Sbottò Lip, osservando prima il fratello e poi l’altro. Mickey si ridestò e guardò Lip con un sopracciglio alzato.  
  
“Che cazzo stai farfugliando?” Sbottò Mickey, mentre Mandy osservava curiosa il viso di Ian.  
  
“Lui…ha perso la memoria?” Titubò Mandy, spostando lo sguardo verso il suo ex ragazzo. Lip annuì semplicemente.  
  
“Lui…è qui.” Sbottò Ian, incrociando le braccia al petto. “Ora mi spiegate chi cazzo è Mickey per me?” Continuò, fissando prima il fratello, poi la migliore amica e infine Mickey, che intanto aveva iniziato a mordersi un labbro.  
_Non farlo,_ pensò Ian, rimproverando quel gesto inutile che Mickey doveva far spesso e che ora lo... stava eccitando.  
Chi cazzo era Mickey?  
  
  
  
  



	3. Parte III

III parte - Vissero tutti fottutamente felici e contenti

** III parte - Vissero tutti fottutamente felici e contenti.  **

** Non per sempre, ovviamente. **

 

 

Se non avesse ricordato il fatto di essere gay a quel punto della situazione se la sarebbe data a gambe levate, spaventato dalle sue sensazioni e dalla sua eccitazione che, di punto in bianco, sembrava essersi risvegliata. Il punto era che Ian Gallagher si era eccitato, guardando il gesto involontario di quel ragazzo che continuava a guardarlo, di tanto in tanto, di sottecchi, torturandosi con i denti il labbro inferiore. 

Chi era Mickey? Perché nelle notti inconsce aveva sussurrato il nome di quel tipo così strano? E perché tra tante volti, tra tanti nomi, presenti nella sua vita, ricordava quello di un apparente sconosciuto, che aveva la facoltà di eccitarlo, piuttosto che quello del fratello o della sua migliore amica? Certo, aveva ricordato in un lampo le sembianze di Mandy, ma non era stata la stessa cosa. Il nome di Mickey c’era stato subito dopo la bomba che l’aveva quasi ucciso, c’era stato al suo risveglio nella casa dell’arabo, che gli aveva salvato la vita, c’era stato nelle notti insonne e inconsce, torturandolo insieme a due iridi, che ora sapeva, appartenevano a quel nome. 

Due occhi azzurri, freddi, profondi, curiosi, voluttuosi, insicuri. Gli occhi che ora lo guardavano celando tutta la sorpresa, la felicità… Possibile che Mickey fosse felice e che non volesse dimostrarlo?

Suo fratello Lip lo osservava con gli occhi sbarrati, Mandy con uno strano sorrisetto malizioso e gli occhi ancora lucidi per la commozione di aver ritrovato il suo migliore amico. E poi c’era il silenzio, quel fottutissimo silenzio che nessuno voleva spezzare per rispondere alla sua domanda: “Chi cazzo è Mickey per me?” 

Il problema era uno soltanto: Come avrebbero fatto a spiegare cos’era stato Mickey per Ian senza farlo scappare nuovamente da loro? Nessuno aveva il coraggio di dire che la sua partenza era stata a causa di quel tipo, che ora sembrava studiare il ragazzo come se cercasse una falla che lo indulgesse a credere che non si trattava di Ian, del _suo_ Gallagher.

 

Poi lo sguardo di Ian cadde sulle mani di Mickey, che, impavide, non volevano stare ferme un attimo: prima appoggiate sulla porta d’ingresso, poi una sulla bocca per torturarsi il labbro, quando i denti non bastavano più, mentre l’altra passava velocemente sui capelli per spettinarli più del dovuto. E fu proprio in quel momento che Ian vide ciò che non doveva vedere… una piccola circonferenza dorata sull’anulare sinistro. Sbarrò gli occhi, mentre un flashback della sua vecchia vita tornava a turbarlo.

 

_ Se ti frega almeno un po’ di me, Mickey. Non farlo.  _

 

Era stato lui a dire quelle parole, era stato lui poi a vederlo mentre si sposava con una donna decisamente troppo alta per Mickey. Era stato il suo cuore a spaccarsi in mille pezzi. Era stato per lui che era scappato in guerra. 

Si toccò la cicatrice, abbassando lo sguardo, mentre una smorfia di dolore si mostrava sul suo volto, seguita da un mugugno appena pronunciato. 

Non lo sapeva che ricordare sarebbe stato doloroso. 

Sia Mandy che Lip scattarono in avanti verso Ian per sorreggerlo e accertarsi che non gli stesse accadendo nulla di male.

 

“Stai bene?” Chiese il fratello, all’unisono con la sua ex ragazza. Ian non rispose, alzò semplicemente lo sguardo e studiò il ragazzo che continuava a fissarlo con cipiglio.

Mickey non sapeva cosa fare. In meno di dieci minuti aveva riavuto tutto ciò di cui aveva bisogno, tutto ciò che aveva perso e che non aveva avuto la possibilità di tenersi vicino, di custodire. In meno di dieci minuti aveva ritrovato il senso perduto della sua vita, aveva ottenuto tutto ciò che lo aveva portato in cinque mesi a pregare la notte il suo fottutissimo ritorno. Eppure ora aveva paura anche solo di aprire la bocca e rovinare tutto. Perché lui era questo che faceva: rovinava ogni cosa.

Ian non ricordava, gli era stato portato indietro dalla morte senza il ricordo di tutto ciò che era accaduto. Anche questa cosa per Mickey sembrava una concessione divina affinché tutto potesse risolversi. Eppure sapeva che quel blackout, nella mente di Ian, non sarebbe durato per sempre, che prima o poi avrebbe ricordato tutto il dolore che gli aveva procurato, tutti i calci e i pugni che gli aveva sferrato, tutti i silenzi che li avevano allontanati definitivamente. Ian avrebbe ricordato la sua incapacità di dire ciò che era, ciò che provava, ciò che non voleva accadesse e che invece era accaduto. Ian avrebbe ricordato il suo matrimonio, avrebbe ricordato cosa suo padre lo avesse costretto a fare. Ian avrebbe ricordato tutti i suoi errori e sarebbe scappato di nuovo. Stavolta forse non in guerra, ma se ne sarebbe andato da lui. E questo Mickey non poteva sopportarlo.

 

“Entrate dentro” Aveva semplicemente detto. La sua indole lo avrebbe portato a cacciarli fuori, evitando così che il _suo_ Gallagher ricordasse tutto e chiudesse per sempre ciò che era già chiuso. Eppure lo voleva vicino per tutto il tempo a disposizione, anche una manciata di minuti andavano bene. Perché era un egoista, Mickey, lo era sempre stato. E in cinque mesi non era cambiato niente. Il suo sentimento taciuto non si era affievolito nemmeno di una virgola, il suo egoismo non si era smussato, il suo orgoglio non era crollato, la sua debolezza non lo aveva abbandonato. 

Soltanto Ian Gallagher se ne era andato, cambiandolo irreversibilmente. Solo lui era cambiato nella sua vita, passando da una presenza indispensabile a un’assenza irrevocabile. 

E per questo motivo, per l’assenza di Ian - e non il matrimonio con una puttana - che la vita di Mickey sembrava completamente diversa, insignificante, vuota e inutile. Non era cambiato nulla, in Mickey, ma era cambiato tutto senza Ian. Come se, improvvisamente, aprendo gli occhi, gli fosse stato mostrato ciò che era, cosa aveva fatto… anzi, cosa _non_ aveva fatto. 

E cosa avrebbe fatto, ora? Ora che aveva avuto una _seconda_ possibilità?

Lip e Mandy portarono Ian dentro casa, sistemandolo poi su una vecchia e malandata poltrona.

 

_ “Vuoi avere tu l’onore?” _

_ “Cos’è un rosario per giganti?”Affermò con sarcasmo. _

_ “No!” Sorrise divertito, abbassando lo sguardo. _

_ “Eh?” _

_ “No, sono palline Ben wa. Me le ficchi nel culo e poi le tiri fuori molto delicatamente…” Spiegò senza vergognarsi. Mickey aveva la capacità di passare da un eccesso all’altro. O tutto o niente.  _

_ “E dov’è il divertimento per me?”Aveva detto Ian, dopo aver osservato quella serie di palline con gli occhi sbarrati. Qualcuno, in questioni gay, era più strano di lui. Un record se poi si constatava il fatto che “il più strano” fosse proprio Mickey Milkovich.  _

_ “E dai… Ok, ok, va bene. Ma vacci piano con la chiappa ferita.” _

 

Il dolore alla tempia di Ian aumentò, seguito da degli spasmi involontari per tutto il corpo, mentre ricordava. Quel divano… cos’era stato quel divano? 

Quella casa era un cimelio di ricordi. E Mickey era l’epicentro di tutto ciò che doveva ricordare, forse. O che non doveva ricordare?

Eppure ancora non sapeva rispondere a una semplice domanda: cos’era Mickey per lui?

 

“Ian?” Titubò Mandy all’ennesimo ansimo di dolore del ragazzo. Mickey era scomparso dietro di loro, mentre Lip osservava indifeso il volto della ragazza, con la speranza di trovare, nel volto di Mandy, la soluzione al dolore di suo fratello. 

Non trovò nulla, se non tutti i vecchi sentimenti che aveva tentato più volte di abbandonare ovunque potesse. Si era accorto di essersi innamorato della sua migliore amica, Karen, quando era stato troppo tardi. Ed era ricaduto nel medesimo errore anche con Mandy, si era accorto dell’importanza che aveva avuto nella sua vita soltanto quando, con il diploma in mano, era stato ammesso al M.I.T. con borsa di studio e sapeva che la sola persona a cui doveva dire grazie era lei, Mandy. 

Perché era sempre stata lei, l’unica, a credere in lui.

Quando Mickey tornò nel salotto lo fece con un bicchiere tra le mani, Lip e Mandy lo fissarono, quasi con stupore come se non fosse possibile per uno come lui fare un gesto semplice come quello. E lo osservarono con cipiglio anche quando avvicinandosi a Ian, che intanto si era piegato su se stesso, tentando di contenere il dolore, si inginocchiò per essere al suo pari e lo afferrò per il mento, alzandolo verso di lui, per farlo bere un po’ d’acqua. 

 

“Tieni, bevi” Aveva detto semplicemente, posando sulle sue labbra il bicchiere di vetro. Ian lo ringraziò con lo sguardo e il dolore diminuì notevolmente quando, con la gola rinfrescata, le sue iridi incontrarono quelle chiare e accoglienti di Mickey. “Va meglio?” Chiese inverosimilmente Mickey con la voce leggermente attutita. Ian si limitò ad annuire e a prendere in mano il bicchiere d’acqua che l’altro stringeva ancora accanto alla sua bocca. 

Le loro mani, incontrandosi, provocarono in Ian una piacevole scossa elettrica e lo sguardo di Mickey, rivolto verso quell’impercettibile incontro fra le loro pelli, gli disse che, anche lui, come Ian, aveva sentito ciò che era successo. 

Chi era Mickey?

 

“Chi sei tu per me?” Farfugliò Ian, piegando appena il capo e osservando il ragazzo che, nel frattempo, si era riportato in piedi e aveva osservato prima Lip e poi Mandy, come se volesse chiedere loro il permesso per parlare. Lip ricambiò con uno sguardo inespressivo, come faceva di solito, Mandy invece sorrise appena, annuendo come se lo incitasse a rispondergli.

 

“Ero…” Iniziò, gettando lo sguardo ovunque senza il coraggio di incatenare i suoi occhi in quelli curiosi del _suo_ Gallagher. “Sono stato la causa della tua partenza.” Tagliò corto, quando, con coraggio, andò ad osservare il viso accigliato del ragazzo che aveva perso la memoria. Lip, seduto sul bracciolo del divano, strinse i pugni e indurì la mascella, scendendo a guardare il fratello, che sedeva poco distante da lui, sperando che l’affermazione di Mickey non lo sconvolgesse più di quanto già non lo fosse.

 

“Perché abbiamo scopato, nonostante tu sia… sposato?” Chiese Ian con un filo di voce, scendendo a guardare la fede d’oro sulla mano sinistra di Mickey. Mickey si mosse sul posto, toccandosi la fede e alzando lo sguardo al cielo, inveendo chissà quale imprecazione. Non era cambiato poi di tanto, ancora era difficile ammettere di essere irrevocabilmente gay.

 

_ Tu mi ami e sei gay. Ammettilo. Solo questa volta. Cazzo, ammettilo! _

 

Si ripiegò su se stesso quando un’altra parte di verità gli fu chiara. “No, perché abbiamo scopato e poi tu ti sei sposato…” Si corresse Ian, toccandosi la cicatrice e ansimando per il dolore fisico e mentale che tutto ciò stava comportando. Ricordò le botte, ricordò il silenzio di Mickey. Ricordò Terry. 

Sebbene fosse tutto ancora confuso nella sua mente. Perché ricordava Mickey, ma non ricordava ancora se stesso. 

Come era possibile? E perché doveva ricordare tutto ciò che faceva male e niente che fosse… piacevole? 

Poi alzò lo sguardo sull’altro e Mickey capì che qualcosa di ciò che non avrebbe dovuto ricordare subito, era invece entrato prepotentemente nella mente del _suo_ Gallagher. E maledì chiunque si divertisse tanto ad avercela con lui per non avergli dato modo di poter rimediare, di poter dire la sua… anche se era sempre stato incapace a dire ciò che provava, ciò che era e sentiva di essere. 

Lip osservò il fratello e rabbrividì. Sarebbe scappato di nuovo, quando il ricordo di Mickey fosse stato limpido nella sua mente? O sarebbe rimasto per la sua famiglia, per lui o semplicemente per la sua migliore amica? 

Chi era più forte nel cuore di Ian, ora? Quel Mickey, che sembrava non essere cambiato affatto, nonostante il miracolo del ritorno di Ian, oppure tutti coloro che lo amavano e lo volevano vicino?

 

“Voglio tornare a casa…” Aveva farfugliato Ian, alzandosi dal divano e osservando bieco il fratello. Lip annuì, mentre Mickey, silenzioso, guardava ovunque con gli occhi azzurri già innacquati. 

Doveva fare qualcosa, prima che fosse troppo tardi, eppure – come sempre – non riusciva a fare niente. 

Nella sua mente riecheggiavano troppe parole, alcune fin troppo squallide per essere dette ad alta voce. Guardò sua sorella, disperso, disarmato. Non voleva che la sua unica possibilità gli scivolasse di mano senza poter fare qualcosa. Sì, ma cosa poteva fare?

 

_ Non tutti riescono a sputare fuori quello che cazzo provano ogni minuto. _

 

Poi Ian si bloccò sul posto, a pochi passi dalla porta d’ingresso. E si girò verso Mickey, guardandolo con dispiacere. 

 

“Ho come la sensazione di ricordare ciò che, con tutto me stesso, avrei voluto dimenticare.” Tagliò corto senza la paura di dire nuovamente troppe cose, troppe verità. 

Lui era così, non lo sapeva, non lo ricordava ancora, ma sapeva che esagerare, dimostrare troppo era nella sua indole di buono, innocente e che fosse completamente e irrevocabilmente un’idiota.

Quando uscirono da quella casa, Mandy incrociò le braccia al petto e osservò il fratello per rimproverarlo. 

 

“Che cazzo vuoi?” Ululò Mickey, asciugandosi velocemente le lacrime prepotenti che accennavano a voler uscir fuori dai suoi meravigliosi occhi. 

 

“Certe volte mi lasci senza parole…” Farfugliò velocemente la sorella, osservando il bicchiere di vetro sopra il tavolo. “Altre invece mi dimostri soltanto quanto mio fratello sia una checca caga sotto!”

 

 

*

 

 

“È vero quello che dice Mickey? Che sono andato in guerra a causa sua?” Chiese Ian, dopo pochi passi fuori dalla casa Milkovich. Lip negò velocemente con la testa, ricacciando le mani all’interno delle tasche del giubbino. 

 

“Hai sempre desiderato entrare nell’esercito, soltanto che…ti serviva una spinta!” Rispose il fratello, sorridendogli. Ian lo osservò accigliato, non credeva affatto a quelle parole. Erano uscite come una sorta di… rassicurazione. “Per lo meno mi hai detto così! Per me è sempre stata una fottutissima balla!” Continuò Lip, accentuando il sorriso sul suo volto bianco. Ian annuì e sorrise in risposta. 

 

“Cosa puoi raccontarmi su di lui?” Chiese poco dopo Ian, alludendo a Mickey.

 

“Oltre al fatto che è un coglione?”  Sbottò Lip. Ian rise e annuì lievemente.  “Sì, oltre al fatto che è un coglione.”

 

“Vediamo… Il padre è un nazista perditempo e se ti chiedi dove arrivi la coglionaggine di Mickey, beh, basta guardare Terry” 

Ian rabbrividì. Terry. Era quello che aveva rovinato tutto. Questo lo ricordava bene, ora. 

 

“Mandy è il miracolo di quella casa, Mickey dovrebbe avere un po’ della sua tenacia…”

 

“Sei ancora innamorato di lei?” Chiese Ian, sorridendo sornione. Lip lo osservò con cipiglio. 

 

“Pur non avendo la memoria, dici un sacco di cose a sproposito, seppur sensate” Rispose Lip, abbassando lo sguardo e riportandolo velocemente verso suo fratello. “Ma non ti ho detto ancora nulla su Mickey… Non so, Ian, sei tu ad avere la particolarità di vedere il meglio nelle persone. Sinceramente non so cosa vedevi in lui, so però che c’era qualcosa, perché altrimenti non c’avresti mai perso il tuo tempo!” Continuò subito dopo. Ian rimase a bocca aperta. 

 

“Sei sempre stato così orgoglioso di me oppure la mia assenza ti ha aiutato a capirlo?” Disse con sarcasmo il rosso, mentre Lip gli dava una spallata in risposta. Risero per un po’, mentre entrambi si accendevano una Marlboro.

 

“L’unico problema di Mickey è l’essere cresciuto con le idee sbagliate. Era gay, ma il padre gli ha sempre detto che esserlo era sbagliato, che quelli che lo prendono in culo sono deboli e vanno picchiati. Forse, poi, quando aveva bisogno di una carezza riceveva una sprangata… Lui non sa essere come sei tu, Ian. Non sa dare il meglio di se stesso, ma soltanto il suo peggio. E dimostra ciò che, per gli altri, è giusto mostrare, mentre nasconde ciò che è, perché pensa che sia sbagliato. Tu non hai mai avuto problemi, se non inizialmente, a dimostrare che fossi gay. Lui non sa nemmeno accettarlo. E per questo motivo è un coglione.” Concluse Lip, mentre un Ian silenzioso lo ascoltava accondiscendente. 

 

“Quindi tu pensi che ci sia di meglio lì fuori per me?” Farfugliò titubante Ian, inalando una boccata di fumo. Lip, invece, ricacciò l’aspirata dal naso e gettò lo sguardo sul viso del fratello ritrovato.

 

“Io penso che, prima, tu debba ritrovare la memoria e poi fare chiarezza. Senza scappare, questa volta. Anche perché non te lo lascerò più fare, fratellino. Non te lo permetterò, intesi?” Affermò, avvicinandosi al corpo di Ian per abbracciarlo sbrigativo, prima di riportarsi al suo posto. 

Ian guardò il fratello e si illuminò, come il suo sorriso. Philip Gallagher, Lip. Iniziava a ricordarlo. Veramente questa volta. 

 

“Sei tu che mi hai scoperto per primo, vero?” Farfugliò Ian, poco dopo, buttando ciò che restava della sua sigaretta a pochi passi da loro. Lip lo guardò con un sorriso melanconico, ricordandosi quel giorno così lontano. 

 

“Sì, ho trovato una tua rivista… è stata dura anche per me, all’inizio!” Affermò, ricordando poi di averlo condotto da Karen per tentare di riportarlo sulla retta via. Sorrise, scompigliandosi i capelli con un gesto veloce della mano. Ian annuì.

 

“Sì, ricordo anche il pompino di… Karen” Affermò Ian, mentre pian piano i ricordi diventavano più nitidi.

 

“Oh, avrei voluto che quello non lo ricordassi!” Borbottò, ridendo. Lip si ritrovò felice, nonostante ciò che era appena accaduto in casa Milkovich, perché suo fratello stava tornando. Lentamente, ma stava facendo ritorno _a casa._

 

 

*

 

Una settimana più tardi i ricordi avevano, quasi tutti, fatto ritorno nella mente di Ian Gallagher e le giornate aveva ripreso a correre con la quotidianità che, cinque mesi prima, aveva deciso di abbandonare. 

Era stato un percorso difficile, soprattutto ricordare ciò che per lui era stato più doloroso affrontare e che, sarcasticamente, si era riportato a galla prima di ogni ricordo: Mickey. 

L’ultimo ricordo che tornò a fargli visita fu il loro addio alla fermata dell’autobus; se di “Addio” si potesse parlare, visto che Mickey gli aveva detto di “Non farlo” e lui era salito sul mezzo, abbandonandolo senza aggiungere nemmeno una parola. Ma quello era stato l’ultimo ricordo, così come era stato anche l’ultimo incontro tra loro, nella successione degli eventi. 

Il problema era che, avendo ritrovato se stesso e ogni ricordo, non aveva la più pallida idea di cosa fare. Ora sapeva. Sapeva che amava una persona che poi aveva abbandonato perché questa lo aveva scelto troppo tardi. E sapeva anche che Mickey era stato l’unico a restare ancorato nella sua mente, anche quando questa aveva subito un trauma. 

Una bomba gli era scoppiata a un palmo dal culo e aveva, come ricordo di quell’avvenimento, una cicatrice sulla testa e la memoria perduta temporaneamente. In tutto questo, però, Mickey era rimasto ben saldo nella sua testa. Non se ne voleva andare a nessun costo, o semplicemente non voleva lasciarlo andare per nessun motivo, nemmeno un trauma come la perdita di memoria. Un miracolo, insomma.

Era assurdo se poi, nella realtà, Mickey era sempre stato l’unico a tirarsi indietro, a scappare, a non accettare nulla di loro, della loro relazione. 

Ciò che non avrebbe voluto fare, però, era chiaro: Non voleva tornare a rivendicare. Perché Mickey era sposato e perché nonostante sapesse del suo ritorno, dopo quel pomeriggio insolito a casa Milkovich, non aveva avuto nessuna visita da parte sua e perché, fondamentalmente, voleva che fosse proprio Mickey a fare un passo, se c’era la possibilità di trovare una soluzione. 

Quel passo che, Ian sapeva, non avrebbe mai fatto, ora che sapeva di riconoscerlo, ora che riusciva a ricordarlo pienamente. 

Quel pomeriggio di giovedì era solo in casa, stranamente. Così quando sentì bussare alla porta andò svogliato a vedere chi fosse. 

 

“Ciao smemorato! Ti ricordi di me?” Affermò Mandy, buttandosi velocemente tra le braccia del suo migliore amico. Ogni giorno la ragazza passava a trovarlo, ogni giorno Ian era contento di stringerla tra le sue braccia.

 

Quando Ian la fece entrare in casa, la scortò verso il divano con l’intenzione di guardare un film e stare tranquillamente avvolti in una coperta a non fare nulla di impegnativo. Mandy però sembrava titubante, ogni tanto gli gettava addosso sguardi carichi di qualcosa che non aveva il coraggio di dire. 

 

“Avanti, dimmi quello che stai cercando di tirar fuori da quando sei arrivata!” Sbottò Ian dopo dieci minuti dall’inizio del film. 

 

“Mickey ha sbattuto fuori casa sua moglie” Ammise dopo qualche secondo di esitazione. Lo stomaco di Ian fece una capriola involontaria, che il ragazzo giustificò con la scusa di aver mangiato troppo. 

Perché non gli faceva nessun fottutissimo effetto sapere che Mickey aveva lasciato sua moglie. Nessunissimo effetto, perché comunque non era venuto a dirglielo in faccia.

 

“Quando?” Chiese, tentando di assumere un tono privo di espressione.

 

“Ieri notte. Terry era furibondo, gliene ha date di santa ragione, ma Mickey ha resistito…” Rispose Mandy, osservando lo schermo davanti a lei con un sorrisetto contento in volto.

 

“Sbaglio o sei orgogliosa di tuo fratello?” Chiese Ian, sorridendo sarcastico. Mandy gli diede una spallata in risposta, aggiungendo poi: “Non esageriamo, però… a te non dice niente tutto questo?” Chiese, osservando il migliore amico di sottecchi. 

 

“Mh, no… cosa dovrebbe dirmi?” Mentì. In realtà qualcosa aveva smussato il muro che circondava i ricordi su Mickey, però sapeva anche che non era sufficiente. “Non è mica corso da me per dirmelo…” Continuò subito dopo, guardando la migliore amica con un sopracciglio alzato.

 

“Vorresti che lo facesse?” Domandò nuovamente Mandy, sorridendo a mezza bocca.

 

“Basta con l’interrogatorio, Mandy, guardiamo questo fottuto film”

 

Ovvio che avrebbe voluto che lo facesse, cazzo.

 

“Terry è finito in prigione” Sbottò dopo un quarto d’ora, facendo sussultare sul posto il ragazzo che ora lo guardava con gli occhi fuori dalle orbite.

 

“Sia lodato chiunque sia riuscito a farlo!” Ululò Lip, rincasando proprio nel momento più adatto. 

 

 

*

 

Il suo matrimonio era stata una cazzata. L’aveva capito quando ogni mattina, svegliandosi, rivedeva gli occhi prepotenti del suo Gallagher che gli ricordavano quanto fosse gay e quanto desiderasse ancora che fossero posati sul suo corpo. 

L’aveva capito guardando il corpo della moglie, desiderando che questo, magicamente, si trasformasse nel corpo statuario dell’uomo che era entrato dentro di lui, a volte delicatamente ma spesso con ferocia, facendogli perdere ogni volta il senso della ragione e conducendolo spesso verso le porte del loro paradiso, chiamato “orgasmo”.

L’aveva capito quando Lip lo aveva picchiato, dandogli la colpa della morte del fratello. L’aveva capito quando l’idea di non rivedere più il viso del _suo_ Gallagher, il sorriso bonario, accentuato ogni volta che stavano per scopare, e di non poter toccare più il corpo, che riusciva a farlo eccitare come nient’altro ci riusciva, si era instaurato nella sua mente come un’ossessione.

L’aveva capito quando gli era stata concessa una seconda possibilità e si era ritrovato Ian davanti.

L’aveva capito quando Ian diceva di ricordarsi solamente di lui e di nessun altro. 

L’aveva capito e basta. Sapeva che se doveva fare un passo verso di lui, doveva fare un passo indietro nella sua vita.

Perciò l’aveva cacciata di casa, la troia. E aveva accolto fiducioso tutte le sue conseguenze: le botte del padre, ma anche il sorriso della sorella che, alla scoperta di ciò che aveva fatto, lo aveva guardato per la prima volta con orgoglio. E gli era bastato per sapere che aveva fatto una cosa giusta, per una volta. 

In un certo senso sapeva che, ora, poteva perdere un padre, che forse non aveva mai avuto veramente, ma in cambio otteneva qualcosa di più vero e onesto: riguadagnava una sorella, che era sempre stata lì, pronta a esserci a differenza di Terry. 

Difatti la sorella aveva chiamato la polizia, in soccorso del fratello, e Terry era velocemente finito dietro le sbarre con l’accusa di violenza sui propri figli. E sarebbe rimasto dentro per un bel po’, grazie a Mandy. 

E Mickey si era sentito libero per la prima volta. Libero di poter fare ciò che voleva da sempre: avere la possibilità di accettarsi ed essere chi realmente era. 

Bisognava vedere se era capace a farlo, ma per quello c’era il tempo ad aiutarlo: prima o poi avrebbe imparato. Prima o poi sarebbe stato pronto per il _suo_ Gallagher. 

 

 

Mickey, quel pomeriggio, sentì bussare alla propria porta. Mandy era uscita da poco meno di un’ora, quindi immaginò fosse lei già di ritorno. Così, quando si alzò lentamente dal divano e si trascinò vicino alla porta d’ingresso tutto dolorante a causa dei lividi, non immaginò di ritrovarsi Ian Gallagher, con il respiro affannato, causato probabilmente da un’inspiegabile corsa fatta da casa sua fin lì, e lo sguardo felice. 

 

“Cosa ci fai qui, Gallagher?” Boccheggiò dolorante Mickey, mentre nel suo stomaco era iniziata una festa. _Fottute farfalle._

 

“M-mandy. Mi ha detto… Cosa? Hai fatto! Come stai… conciato?” Incespicò tutti i suoi pensieri in una frase che aveva poco a che fare con qualcosa di senso compiuto. Mickey accennò un sorriso, anche quello fece male.

 

“Ammaccato, come puoi notare. E la tua memoria?” Biascicò Mickey, facendosi da parte per farlo entrare. Ian accettò di buon grado l’invito e si fece spazio in quella casa sempre più disordinata. Si guardò attorno, prima di tornare a guardare il corpo malridotto di Mickey Milkovich, il quale aveva preso a fissarlo insistentemente. Alzò un sopracciglio chiedendosi perché lo guardasse in quel modo, prima di avvicinarsi a Mickey per aiutarlo ad arrivare fino al divano sano e salvo. Mickey glielo concesse, cosa che prima non avrebbe mai fatto, e si lasciò aiutare dal corpo atletico del ragazzo che, adesso poteva ammettere anche soltanto a se stesso, voleva a tutti i costi. 

 

“È tornata” Affermò, quando lo lasciò sedere sul divano, accompagnandolo fino all’ultimo e soffiando quelle due parole a un palmo dal viso di Mickey. Si guardarono, studiandosi a vicenda: i loro sguardi incatenati l’uno in quello dell’altro, ammaliati, voluttuosi, indecifrabili. 

 

“P-perciò hai sbattuto fuori tua moglie” Affermò dopo qualche secondo, sciogliendo il legame che aveva iniziato già a caricare l’aria di quella elettricità, che spesso li faceva finire l’uno dentro il corpo dell’altro. 

 

“Già!” Rispose Mickey, mostrandogli la mano sinistra priva della fede nuziale. Ian sorrise contento, guardandosi intorno. 

 

“E tuo padre è andato dietro le sbarre…” Continuò, puntando le sue iridi sul corpo malridotto di Mickey. 

 

“Già…” Biascicò l’altro.

“Posso chiederti perché?” Chiese Ian, ficcandosi le mani nelle tasche dei jeans. 

 

“Perché mio padre è finito in galera? Non è palese?” Domandò Mickey, gli antidolorifici stavano facendo il loro effetto.

 

“No, perché hai mandato via tua moglie...” Sorrise Ian, indietreggiando e appoggiandosi appena sul tavolo e incrociando le braccia al petto. 

L’altro aprì la bocca senza emettere però nessun suono. Se fosse stato il vecchio Mickey lo avrebbe azzittito con un “Fottiti” o qualcosa di vagamente simile a quella parolaccia, ma il nuovo Mickey, quello che era cambiato giusto un pochino, sapeva che, se voleva tenersi Ian vicino, doveva aprire bocca e dargli fiato nel modo corretto. Doveva parlare, dicendo la verità. Dicendo quello che, probabilmente, non avrebbe mai detto considerato com’era cresciuto, considerate le idee che gli avevano propinato fin da piccolo. Eppure sentiva che, per Ian, quello era un passo che andava fatto. Perché dopo averlo perso, non una ma bensì due volte, era giusto che, per farlo riavvicinare, lui dimostrasse qualcosa. Un piccolo spiraglio.

 

“Togliti dalla mente il pensiero che possa averlo fatto per te.” Lo sbeffeggiò, mentendo. Ian sorrise rammaricato, riconoscendo l’ironia nella voce dell’altro. 

Era palese che l’avesse fatto per lui, ma non era questo il piccolo passo che Mickey doveva fare. Era altro ciò che doveva dire, ciò che doveva ammettere. “Forse perché sono irrimediabilmente gay? Cazzo, quella non riusciva proprio a farmelo venire duro!” Risero entrambi, dopo tanto qualcosa iniziava a farli riavvicinare. 

E questa volta era stato proprio Mickey a ottenerlo. Non aveva rovinato niente, anzi, per una volta, aveva costruito qualcosa: quella risata. 

Se ogni volta che faceva qualcosa di buono otteneva la risata del _suo_ Gallagher, allora l’avrebbe fatto più spesso. 

Sorrise, mordendosi il labbro, gesto che Ian non si lasciò sfuggire.

 

“Oh, no… _Non farlo_!” Sbottò, mentre Mickey alzava un cipiglio d’incomprensione. Cosa, questa volta, non doveva fare? “Il labbro…” Aggiunse Ian, indicando il movimento che i suoi denti stavano facendo a quel povero labbro. Poi socchiuse appena gli occhi, voleva essere lui, con la sua bocca, a torturare le labbra di Mickey. Era quella la verità. Mickey sorrise, sagace, intuendo che qualunque cosa stesse facendo, provocava una reazione – interessante – nell’altro. 

 

“Non sapevo ti desse fastidio, Gallagher” Lo beffeggiò, mentre osservava il ragazzo avvicinarsi a lu,i come un felino pronto a mangiare la preda. Mickey rabbrividì per l’eccitazione che, ormai, girovagava per l’aria. 

 

“Non mi dà fastidio, vorrei essere io a farlo” Farfugliò, sedendosi al fianco del ragazzo senza il coraggio di guardarlo negli occhi. Nuovamente Ian Gallagher aveva dato fiato ai suoi pensieri sconsiderati. Ogni tanto, lo sapeva, doveva rimanersene in silenzio. Invece era più forte di lui: le frasi uscivano incontrollate dalla sua bocca, senza filtro. Mickey abbozzò un sorriso, quella era una caratteristica del suo Gallagher che lo faceva impazzire. Se lui era quello controllato e che, spesso e volentieri, si rimangiava qualsiasi cosa carina uscisse dalla sua bocca, Ian era il suo contrario. E ammirava il suo essere spigliato, lui non ne era capace. E voleva imparare a farlo. 

 

“Insegnami…” Aveva sussurrato a quel punto Mickey, afferrandolo per un braccio, con l’intenzione di farlo girare verso di lui. Ogni minimo gesto gli provocava delle fitte dolorose, però guardarlo negli occhi era un’ottima medicina. Ian alzò un cipiglio. “Cosa dovrei insegnarti?”

 

“A dire tutte le stronzate mielose che spesso escono fuori dalla tua bocca. Voglio… mh, farti sentire cosa cazzo si prova!” Boccheggiò, mentre con fatica si avvicinava al corpo di Ian, con un sorriso canzonatorio a dipingergli il volto ammaccato. 

 

“E cosa provi? Imbarazzo?” Chiese Ian, guardando Mickey che gli si avvicinava a fatica. Era sul punto di picchiarlo? Ci sarebbe riuscito, soprattutto?

 

“No” Rispose, a pochi centimetri dal volto di Ian. “Felicità, idiota” Continuò, poco prima di accostare le sue labbra sulla bocca di Ian e baciarlo come aveva sempre voluto fare, anche quando affermava che gli facesse schifo e che se solo Ian ci avesse provato, lui gli avrebbe staccato la lingua a morsi. Ian sorrise sulle labbra dell'altro, prima di moderle come aveva desiderato fare.

 

E quello era solo un nuovo inizio. Una nuova occasione. Ian Gallagher era tornato in città da poco più di una settimana ed era già finito tra le gambe di Mickey Milkovich. Perciò non potevano farci nulla, loro, perché era nel loro gene. 

Era il loro fottuto destino a volerli insieme. 

 

 


End file.
